lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Irmo
Irmo (Quenya; IPA: - "Desirer" or "Master of Desires") is an Ainu, one of the Aratar and a Vala who was responsible for the making of dreams. Also known as Lórien '''or '''Lúrin, which was rightly the place of his dwelling, he was the husband of Estë and the brother of Mandos and Nienna. Biography Lórien along with his fellow Vala Mandos were known as the Fëanturi, the masters of spirits. Lórien, the younger of the two was the master of visions and dreams. He lived with his wife in the Gardens of Lorien in Valinor and where they dwelt was the fairest and most beautiful place in all of Valinor and was filled with many Maiar. All the Ainur of Aman would come to their gardens to rest from the cares of Arda, and draw refreshment from the fountain of Irmo and Estë.The Silmarillion: Valaquenta When the Sun and Moon were created, the original paths that Varda had purposed would have the two vessels journey in Ilmen and ever be aloft. This was largely due to the prayers of both Lórien and Estë, "who said that sleep and rest had been banished from the Earth", that Varda changed her council and allowed a time of night.The Silmarillion: Quenta Silmarillion, "Of the Sun and Moon and the Hiding of Valinor" During the Noontide of Valinor when the Elves lived in Valinor, the Ñoldor Elf Míriel grew weary and tired of her earthly life after the birth of Fëanor. She went to Irmo's gardens to rest believing that she would soon recover but instead fell into sleep and died but her body remained there tended by the maiden servants of Estë, so it would not wither.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, "Of Fëanor and the Unchaining of Melkor" Manwë was grieved when the Valar had to hide Valinor from the rest of the world. Because of this, and that the coming of Men was very near, he asked Lórien to create a path where the spirits of Elves and Men can come to the Gardens of Lorien. So Lorien went about creating the Path of Dreams, known to the Elves as the Olórë Mallë. The Path was a spiritual road to Valinor, only accessible through the mind. It was through this path that the Elves and the Men loyal to the Valar travelled in their sleep. The final destination was the Gardens of Lórien. Lórien blocked the Olórë Mallë from the Noldor when they left Valinor and Manwë decreed that they can never return to Valinor. Lórien does not work in the open, his power is unseen and his influence is subtle even to the Wise. He is not sought in scenes of strife or woe where conflict takes place. He sent hope to the Children of Iluvatar when the darkness of Morgoth covered Middle earth. He is sought in inspiration, in desire, in hope, and in the dreams and hearts of those that oppose evil. He is associated with hope, inspiration, love, desire, dreams, sleep, and visions . Etymology The name Irmo was a Quenya word that meant Desirer or Master of Desire. He was also given the title Master of Dreams.The Complete Guide to Middle-earth References External link * de:Lórien (Vala) es:Lórien (Irmo) it:Lórien pl:Irmo ru:Лориэн Category:Quenya words Category:Valar Category:The Silmarillion Characters